degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150428152340
So I started season 7 of BGC and these are my thoughts on all the girls so far: *Judi - I loved Judi when she was first introduced. She seemed quirky, funny as hell, and really cute. I thought she was going to be my favorite, but I was SO WRONG. The moment she and Angie started trashing the girls' appearences before even MEETING THEM, I knew they were going to be catty ass bitches. Judi especially is just so crazy and vindictive! Spitting on the pizza? Bitch, were you raised in a barn? That's DISGUSTING! And why are you so possessive over that voodoo doll? Get over yourself. Granted, I understand a lot of people here are a big fan of hers, so...maybe my opinion of her will change. *Angie - Like Judi, I liked Angie at first. She seemed laid back and cool, but then she and Judi started body-shaming Stasi and making fun of the girls' pictures, and I knew she'd be the Alicia of this season. I don't hate her as much as Judi, but almost as much. The way she keeps whining about how she's not a "baby" and has all this life experience is annoying, and just proves she IS immature. Age has nothing to do with it. She's just a weak ass bitch. *Tasha - OMG I LOVE Tasha! So far, she seems the most laid back and classy. I get a mature vibe from her like I did with Paula. Angie starting a feud with her for no reason was so stupid because she's one of the nicest girls in the house so far. *Priscilla - like Tasha, I also like Priscilla. She seems really sweet and easygoing and not catty and instigating. *Tiara - I love her! She's just the cutest thing ever! So bubbly, friendly, and fun. She seems like a total sweetheart. *Shelly - I'm not sure what to think of Shelly. On one hand, I admire how she she puts bitches on blast when they deserve it, but on the other, I really think she overreacted to Judi ditching them all at the club for a while to hang out with a guy and twisting it like it was some ultimate betrayal of disloyalty. A little bit of freedom on a girl's night out isn't a terrible thing. I just really think Shelly was out of line throwing as much of a fit over Judi doing this as she did. Otherwise, I don't really have that much of a problem with her. *Stasi - Oh my god, Rob. I can see why you love her. She's the big sister of the group, I feel like. She keeps it real, and also struggles to keep everyone in line with a good hard dose of tough love. I love her attitude. She doesn't mess with anyone unless they do with her first, and she calls bitches out on their shit. Definitely going to be one of my favorites this season.